Previous attempts to develop biomimetic robots required actuation and sensing to be performed by conventional technologies (e.g. motors, strain gauges, etc.). In particular, robots operating with conventional technologies require extensive analog-to-digital (A/D) and digital-to-analog (D/A) interfaces between the processor, sensors and actuators. These models have failed to employ neuronal codes derived from an analysis of the activity of neuronal circuits of the model animal. Thus, while certain anatomical likenesses have been employed in prior approaches, the control methodologies employed have not been premised upon the innate behavior of the animal in nature.